Purity Ocean
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Yolei sits alone upon a beach thinking upon her sorrows...and her ocean comparison. A link upon life and love...lonelyness has filled her aspects on life. A Kouyako. Please READ and REVEIW. This is VERY VERY good and somewhat SWEET. At least I think so. I


Me: Hello! I am on Spring Break and am home alone all week ^_^ Lucky me! Parents are out of state and they took the baby, and the sister ran off with some fiends...I mean friends...hehe! I let her so it is ok. I need to be alone for once. Well I am going to do a lot of stories in my free week! ^_^   
Matt: So what is this couple going to be?  
Me: I guess Kouyako...kind of...  
Izzy: ok...Sonja...I sense you are doing this on purpose to annoy me...  
Me: Maybe ^_^ Nah...This is one of two Kouyakos I am doing...plus I need to finish my Taiora and my other three Chapter stories..."After Adventure...Comes Love", "Shots and Stuff", and "Promises" ^_^  
Izzy: Whatever...  
Me: Well I might as well get started...this idea just popped in my head just now and decided to type it. I don´t know the plot...but I will make it up as I go along like I always do ^_^  
Matt: Sure...and what of your disclaimer?  
Me: What disclaimer? *Looks around like nothing is important*  
Izzy: The part where you bawl out crying cause you don´t own Digimon!  
Me: -_-; Oh yeah...AND I DON´T CRY ALL THE TIME!  
Matt: Sure...cry baby!  
Me: *Sniffle* I am NOT!  
Matt and Izzy: *Nods*  
Me: OH FINE YOU POO HEADS! (They are still cute and sexy though hehe)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Overlapping the sand gently as the sun set upon the horizon, the waters pushed its way upon the Earth. Silk, smooth, and vibrant...it flowed back and forth to a song of waves it formed calmly in the distant. The high seaweed danced along as the birds harmonized with it. Slowly washing away the worries of the world...  
  
Gentle, peaceful, and calm the ocean seemed. Yolei sat by herself upon the rough sand staring into the deep blue. The water washed its way to her bare feet before retreating back...only to come back for another attempt. She placed her head calmly to her knees as a small sad smile crossed her face. It was times like this when she could think to herself. She looked up from her rest and watched as the sun slowly continued its melt into the horizon, causing the sky to change its color to her favorite purple and red. She continued to listen to the song of the waves...  
  
Her world...her life...the aspects of responsibility was lifted in one huge break. But, her shoulders still felt heavy. She placed her glasses beside her where she had her shoes. She stared back out. Tears formed upon the sight. It wasn´t the fact that she was sad...but the fact that it was beautiful. The ocean seemed so distant. A never ending travel with no direction. It seemed so lost...just like she...  
  
The salty ocean air whisked back and forth through her hair. It beat upon her skin gently as it began to make her glow. Yolei eyed the gleaming waters. It reflected everything the world placed upon it. She would always come here to relax...but she never was. She showed her happiness upon her friends and to the world, but inside...she was missing something. Something dear...that something was the heavy upon her shoulders. Yolei breathed in the salty air slowly...  
  
To relate to something so wonderful...Yolei could only dream. This place was a giant peace. The land, sky, and water would meet in perfect harmony. The ocean may have seemed lost...but it wasn´t alone. To her, it was viewed as the center of it all. To have the land and sky company the ocean for all time, even when it was lost, is more than Yolei ever had. More than she ever had...  
  
Tears began to stream. A flow of hurt and loneliness. A tear...would it make a difference upon the amount of water it held? Would it only be loved more? Yolei buried her head into her knees and securely wrapped her arms around her thin legs. Times like this...she was always alone...  
  
The birds sang a final song to the skies as they flew to their journey home. Yolei sighed. She hummed a song of her own. In her heart...she sang her song. But, no one was there to hear it...no one was ever there...  
  
The sun continued to melt. Even it had some kind of meeting with the vast cool waters. Yolei envied the sun. She wanted more than anything to be apart of something wonderful. The ocean...again...a calm, serene, and lost part of the world. Yet, it was the connection upon life...  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
The girl felt shock rush through her body. She turned quickly upon her guest. She didn´t bother to wipe her tears...but they showed well upon her salty glowed face. She blinked the rest of her tears away and let them run their course down her face, like stars they shined on her. She stared upon a boy...a boy she knew well...  
  
The boy walked up to Yolei slowly...as though he were afraid she´d run. But he knew she wouldn´t. He took his place beside her and looked into her eyes. Those eyes he can relate so closely to...  
  
Yolei stared into his dark pools and became lost...His eyes reminded her of the ocean, though they weren´t blue. They were dark and deep...unlike anything she had ever seen. She watched as the boys hand lifted itself to her cheek. He slowly wiped her tears, causing it to blend more with Yolei´s glow...  
  
The waves were now dancing around Yolei´s feet. They had accomplished their journey. The tides have risen a bit...but Yolei refused to move. She sat, unmoved, as she continued to look into the dark pools of onyx. She sniffled a bit, and turned away from the boy. He wasn´t supposed to be here...to see her like this...  
  
The boy gave her a quizzical look at first but then smiled. "Yolei? What´s wrong?" He watched as the girl placed her eyes upon the sea...   
  
"Izzy...look at the ocean." Yolei smiled a little. "It is so vast...so full of mysteries." She looked down at her bare feet that lain in the tide waters. She frowned, "Who knew that something so unnoticed by its specialty, so full of wonder and mystery...would be more in company than me..."  
  
Izzy blinked. He stared out upon the ocean. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yolei looked up to the sky. "The sea seems to meet the sky and land here." She placed her hand down upon the gravely earth. "The beach..." She noticed Izzy´s hand beside hers. She grabbed his hand and made him point out toward the sun. "...the horizon." She sighed. "They are what connect everything. The ocean just happens to be in the center." The girl frowned. "An ocean that seems so empty...and yet...I am the one that´s empty..."  
  
Izzy smiled and faced Yolei. As if on cue...Yolei turned to him at the same time. Izzy placed his hands on her cheeks. "Yolei...you aren´t alone. You are like...the sun...at some point in time...you will meet someone and won´t be alone. You are beautiful and so full of light." Izzy turned and looked at the sun. It was barely showing its eye... "Yolei...the sun melts with the ocean in time. But it never stays...because the ocean has no control over it. It can never keep the sun. The sun is free. It has the ability to connect with everything, the sky...the sea...the earth." He scooted closer to Yolei. "The ocean may be in good company...but it will never have everything."  
  
Yolei smiled. She looked at the horizon and watched as the sun disappeared completely. Tears trailed her eyes once again as the weight that heaved her shoulders lifted. Was it realization or was it...   
  
She widened her eyes and turned back to Izzy...only to see him closer to her. She turned her head and blushed. Izzy grinned and wrapped his arm around the blushing girl...  
  
"Yolei...you will never be alone anymore, because you have...you have me..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: It is completed! I was rushed though by a certain someone *cough* Miyako-Yolei-Izumi *cough* but I have edited it a bit.  
Izzy: At least I wasn´t smooching her in this!  
Matt: I am a little confused...  
Izzy: That is because you are dumb Matt...  
Matt: Hey!  
Me: Yeah this fic was kind of poetic...but hey...I think it was good...well R/R and tell me what you think ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
